In U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,354 pharmaceutical compositions are described which include gallium complexes of the 3-hydroxy-4-pyron. The compositions are suitable for many medical applications, such as the treatment of cancer illnesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,778 describes gallium phthalocyanine and its application in the treatment of cancer illnesses.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,710 the application of gallium chloride in the treatment of malignant tumors is described.
EP-A-0525 938 describes gallium(III) complexes and their application in the treatment of hypercalcaemia and cancer illnesses.
Furthermore, in WO-A-9 302 087 the tumor-inhibiting effect of the complex compound tris(8-quinolinolato)-gallium(III) is described.